The invention relates to a door hinge having two hinge parts that are connected in articulating fashion. One of the hinge parts has a base plate for attachment to a door frame or door leaf and at least one insert that is adjustable in two directions relative to the base plate. An intermediate piece is situated between the insert and the base plate that is movable relative to the base plate in a first direction along a first linear guide. The adjustable insert may be embodied in the form of a recess for a hinge flap. Alternatively, the inventive door hinge is provided for a hidden placement between a door leaf and door frame, wherein the hinge parts can be inserted into recesses provided in the door frame and in the narrow edge of the door leaf and are which connected to each other by means of two hinge brackets that can rotate relative to each other.
EP 1 308 592 A2 discloses a door hinge having two hinge parts that are connected in articulating fashion, with one of the hinge parts having a base plate for attachment to a door frame or door leaf and at least one insert that is adjustable in two directions relative to the base plate. The two hinge parts each have a base plate, which, above and below the two hinge brackets that are connected to each other in articulating fashion, has two inserts that are adjustable relative to the base plate. The hinge brackets are secured to the inserts, with each of the inserts accommodating one of the hinge brackets in rotary fashion and the other of the hinge brackets in a manner that allows it to rotate and slide along a sliding guide.
On one of the hinge parts, the inserts are adjustable in the vertical direction relative to the base plate. A groove guide extending in the vertical direction is provided along with adjusting cams that act on the inserts and are supported on the base plate. On the other hinge part, an adjustment is provided in two directions that are perpendicular to each other, permitting an adjustment parallel to the front side of the hinge parts by means of oblong holes. The corresponding adjustment is used to adjust the position of the closed door leaf perpendicular to the surface of the door leaf. This adjustment is used to adjust the outer surface of the door relative to the matching surface of a door frame, thus also changing the pressure exerted on a door seal.
The corresponding horizontal adjustment is therefore referred to in the trade as the closing pressure adjustment. An adjustment perpendicular to the front side of the corresponding hinge part is enabled by an adjusting screw. This adjustment is used to adjust the gap relative to the frame on both sides when a door leaf is closed. The corresponding adjustment is therefore known in the trade as lateral adjustment.
DE 10 2009 038 955 A1 discloses a door hinge having two hinge parts that are connected in articulating fashion, where one of the hinge parts has a base plate for attachment to a door frame or door leaf and having at least one insert that is adjustable in two directions relative to the base plate. A lateral adjustment is carried out by means of an adjusting screw and a closing pressure adjustment perpendicular thereto is carried out by means of at least one oblong hole. The adjusting screw is situated between a front plate and a back plate. Enabling an additional adjustment in another horizontal direction requires at least one additional clamping or intermediate plate. This known door hinge is comparatively complex in design and requires a large number of parts to be screwed to one another.